


sink low, rise high

by hyperuranian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (also canon-typical), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dom Daenerys Targaryen, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Tyrion Lannister, Trauma, Trauma-Induced Hypersexuality, Tyrion Lannister Has Issues, book-canon tysha backstory, but the fun kink time does happen, canon-typical institutionalized misogyny, internalized ableism, more feelings than fun kink time i'm afraid, which should be a canonical tag dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperuranian/pseuds/hyperuranian
Summary: “So you used to be in control, then?” Dany seemed like she was pondering something, though what it was Tyrion could not tell.What the Queen dreams, the Hand builds.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	sink low, rise high

The whole thing had been his Queen’s idea, as absurd as the notion still seemed at times.

The strangest absurdity, of course, had been the Queen inviting Tyrion into her bed in the first place. _Not just her, and not just her bed. Them. And theirs._ It had all started with Dany, though, and he’d been _successful_ the first time, wine-drunk as they both were. He’d woken in the morning guilty and disgusted with himself and determined to forget but she’d summoned him back not a day later, and by then _Jon Snow_ was there and as far as Tyrion’s neuroses went that issue was a bit more pressing at first.

(Tyrion had paid for a man or two in his time, and known and even respected many men who either “dabbled” like himself or were more committed, but though his father was rotting thanks to Tyrion’s very own hands his cold voice had never quite ceased haunting him whenever Tyrion considered or indulged in the pleasures other men could offer. _A sodomite was less than a man, Lord Tywin and all the rest had always said, so logically speaking Tyrion had not earned even the title of_ ** _half_** _-man._

__

But Jon was also a bit of a novelty for that very same reason, and more Stark than Targaryen in how he carried himself, meaning he had some strange ability to make things appear liberatingly simple. They drank, and laughed, and talked politics and the Watch, and fucked in Tyrion’s bed most of the time, and the Hand of the Queen could now say with confidence that his liege had not erred in her choice of consort.)

Daenerys, though…

Tyrion wanted her. Moreso than he’d ever wanted any other woman with the exception of…

He couldn’t defile his Queen. Not like he had _her_. 

He saw the flashes of sorrow in the Queen’s eyes these days, when she looked at him and especially when she looked at him and Jon. Flashes of anger, even, though she would not admit it. It still felt like a trick to Tyrion, like that very first trick ( _that wasn’t a trick,_ something that was a meager comfort and a great sorrow to remember), that she or anyone would want him - as if the mere idea of anyone desiring Tyrion were not a punchline in itself, he thought bitterly. Daenerys wasn’t one for tricks, though, that much he knew, and neither was Jon. Tyrion supposed that if Targaryens were completely put off by physical and moral deformity in their sexual partners, their line would’ve died long ago - or at least they’d have had to stop inbreeding. 

It seemed indeed that the Queen wanted her monster of a Hand enough to be upset that he consistently failed to, well, _rise to the occasion._ Not for lack of desire, as he knew. Or for lack of trying, really.

Most grotesquely, his libido seemed otherwise intact. He could _fantasize_ about Daenerys just fine. Dany on top of him, Dany below him, Dany—

His fantasies never seemed to reach the part where his cock would take over the job of his hands and mouth, he realized one day with a jolt.

He’d stuck his disgusting cock in so many perfectly fine women, was the thing. Whores, yes, and none like Daenerys, but that was only because there was no one in the entire world like Daenerys. Tyrion’s whores had been far more respectable than most noblewomen he’d known, certainly.

So what was sticking it in one more supposed to be to him? _He’d killed the last he loved, all because she would bear with him no longer. What if he did that to Dany one day?_

__

Jon had been his savior, as Tyrion should’ve known he would be. The boy, though no bastard after all, had decades of belief otherwise to make him very familiar with shame. 

Well, it didn’t feel like being saved at first. It felt very much like being expected to answer for yet another defect, summoned to their chambers for judgment rather than the great hall. Jon had _told_ her, was the thing… even though Tyrion had not strictly speaking told Jon...

“Do you think me pure, my lord Hand?” Daenerys had a slight smile. “I assure you I am not. I have lain with men with stories beyond even your imagination, and I have chosen you.”

“Your Grace...”

“Dany. Unless you intend to start denying me even this token of closeness.”

“ _Dany._ I… never intended to cause you any offense. You are beautiful and have always been beautiful. I fear I am… broken. In a new way. To go with my other deformities, I suppose.”

“Tyrion. We don’t have to—“

“I want to. As long as you want to, and Jon. But I—“

What had she done to him? In his time, he had threatened the likes of his _sister_ with unspeakable things, bedded girls younger than Jon and forgotten the next day, and here he was choking back a sob in front of Daenerys Stormborn. 

“If I have shamed you, Hand, by inviting you to mine and Jon’s marital bed, we need not speak of it any longer. If you would prefer—“

He had no idea what he’d prefer.

“I can’t do it like you want to.” He blurted out. _I love the way it feels inside me, my Lord Tyrion._

__

He grimaced. He was trying to think of an appropriate jabe, but as usual all jabes paled compared to his very existence. “I’ve been between so many legs I might as well never have exited my lady mother’s, and wouldn’t we all be better off if that had been the case. The dragon’s imp should not stick his tail inside her as well.”

“Wait, you mean your-“

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding her!” Jon exclaimed. “Tyrion, you know as well as I do that you won’t get a bastard—“

“I know how not to get _bastards_ , or I’d have an army of them by now.”

“Tyrion.” Dany’s voice was gentle, but steely. “Jon says this isn’t a problem when you’re with him. So I ask you to tell me truly: do you not want me in this way, or is there something else?”

It came tumbling out, out of his control somehow. “I always _used_ women. To feel something. To pretend they wanted me. To pretend I was something greater than the Imp of Casterly Rock for just a few moments. I’d pay for them and decide how the dance was going to go and it had nothing to do with _them_ but with my fantasy. The only time it was different was with—“

“Tysha.” Dany said softly. She knew this tale, though she hadn’t for long. (He had told her before he ever imagined she’d one day choose him for her bed, though.)

“Tysha may not have been _paid for_ , but she was no more or less respectable than all the women in my bed who were. I don’t see how I can do that to another woman. I’ve already done it to you once, and that was not right.”

“So you used to be in control, then?” Dany seemed like she was pondering something, though what it was Tyrion could not tell.

“I was the lord. I had all the power. A lot of the time I barely even felt desire for them. I just craved the attention.”

“And you have mine, my Hand. Whether or not you want to be in my bed.”

“And I want to. Badly. Shamefully. But I can’t. Not anymore.”

“Tyrion. Look at me and tell me truly.” Daenerys was smiling now. “How would you like it if I took you into my bed, mine and Jon’s, and ordered you not to sleep with me?”

“I would respect your wishes and do as you commanded.” _Gods, had he given her cause to doubt that?_

__

“Of course you would.” She said gently. “Now, what if I took you into my bed and ordered you to give me pleasure, but receive none yourself?”

He swallowed. _Fuck._

__

“I might. Find myself deriving pleasure even from that, I fear.”

“But you would not have commanded it. Is that what a man does to a woman he’s _using_? Takes her commands?”

“Only if he commanded her to command him, I suppose.”

“And you did not. This is my desire, Tyrion. Jon can testify to that. Though I want it to be yours as well, if we are to carry it out.”

“So you would—“

“Order you, yes. What is it that they say about Queens and Hands?”

_What the Queen dreams, her Hand…_

__

———————————————————-

Jon isn’t there, the first time. Tyrion can’t tell if it’s because Daenerys wants Tyrion all for herself for once or because Jon too prefers to be on his knees for the Queen, as it were. Either way Daenerys has no intention of being distracted tonight.

“No one taught me this, truly.” She explains, holding his hand as they’re both sitting on the bed. Tyrion hasn’t been this nervous around a woman since… well. Not nervous in this particular manner, anyway. 

“I was taught to please. To be a wife. Not a dragon. People respect me now. You need not compare me to others because there are none like me.”

She just _says_ things like that. Out loud. Not in the way his sweet sister might have, tinged with contempt and resentment. Daenerys means it and loves it. Tyrion has never been more enthralled. 

“But I can teach you. And if you do not enjoy it, I will love you all the same, or I would not have invited you here.” She kisses him almost chastely. Tyrion knows he’s trembling - when has he ever _trembled?_

__

“Now undress, my Hand, and let me have a look at my concubine.”

He can say no. She’s _commanded_ him to say no if he needs to. But far be it from him to deny his Queen a look at the spectacle.

Not that she’s treating it like a spectacle, he realizes. Though she’s certainly staring. The other times they’ve tried they’ve been in the dark, but Daenerys has lit dozens of candles here. And she’s staring intently at the deformed man before her. 

But she’s staring like she wants what she sees. Somehow. Like one of her dragons would stare at a pile of charred flesh. Like she’s hungry. He supposes that’s how women have always looked at, say, Jaime - but no, that’s not quite it. Daenerys looks like she wants to claim him, not like she wants him to claim her. He’s never seen her like this, but he’s never _been_ like this either. The other times had been all clumsy kissing and touching, with Daenerys leaving her crown at the door and Tyrion his chain. This time she is a Queen within the bedroom as well. (Somehow he already feels better like this, leaving behind Lord Tyrion Lannister and simply being in his Queen’s service. His father would certainly have loathed it very much, which is as always a delightful thought.)

“Good.” She’s pulling up her own dress. She’s foregone smallclothes. “Now come here and let your Queen have her prize.”

(Not everything goes perfectly, that first-yet-not-first time. She tries to suck his cock and he bristles. He finds out he doesn’t like being bitten and then can’t stop thinking about how no one ever tried before. And when she sinks down on his - this time _hard_ \- cock, his leg jumps in pleasure and aches even worse than usual the rest of the night. She rubs it afterwards, with her small warm rough hands, and it feels so good that even he, a man of words if not much else, finds himself entirely unable to describe it.

For the _second_ time in his long and storied sexual career, he feels safe with the woman in his bed wrapped around him.)

**Author's Note:**

> canon continuity? i dont know her
> 
> i may or may not write more in this verse! if i do i might give jon some more focus next time lmao. hes an integral part of this dynamic i promise
> 
> (as an aside i do hope ive made it clear enough here that what tywin did to tyrion and tysha was unquestionably rape of them both. tyrion does not see it that way because he lives in a society but im tired of seeing tyrion fic that treats tyrion as the rapist in that scenario. tyrion does exploit women in canon and i try not to shy away from that either but with tysha he had no actual choice)
> 
> fic posted using aoyeet.space!


End file.
